The new Clinical and Translational Core will promote and facilitate clinical and translational studies in hypertension, kidney disorders, and related cardiovascular diseases. The main functions will be: promotion of translational studies, and establishment of synergies between basic scientists, physician scientists, and population scientist; facilitation of new studies including protocol design, IRB submission, coordination of services needed, subject recruitment, data management design; performance of clinical visits; assistance with management of data and biostatistical support; sample processing and analysis; coordination with the CTC, facilities within Tulane Hospital or MCLNO, IRB; and facilitation of education and training in clinical research. Clinical and translational studies will usually be performed within two well equipped facilities: Office of Health Research physically located in the School of Public Health and Tropical Medicine; and Clinical Trials Cooperative located within Tulane Hospital. Both facilities have clinical research laboratories with a wide range of capabilities. The former also has ultrasound capabilities, a variety of equipment for vascular studies, EKG machines, and ability to perform iothalamate glomerular filtration testing. The goal is to facilitate and foster the translation of basic insights into clinical and population studies. This core will extend the existing synergies which have been developed in the first two phases of the COBRE. All of the Core personnel are experienced in clinical investigation and are knowledgeable about the ongoing research within each of the areas involved in the existing COBRE. Therefore the core will be well suited to encourage and promote new investigators into translational studies.